I want you
by Hgirl
Summary: Horatio Yelina. complete


AUTHOR: Hgirl

TITLE: I want you

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters portrayed. I just love 'em so darn much that I have to write.

A/N: Feedback is extremely welcomed ;)

"Horatio," Yelina yelled out after him as he walked towards the door of the crime lab. She quickly caught up with him as he slowly turned to face her. His softly gelled back red hair gave him a sex-appeal that no one could deny. Always in control, so self-assured and lean, he had an intense quality she loved. Not to mention those sexy slouching shoulders like he was carrying the burden of the world…

He took his stance and, with class, rested his hands on his hips pushing back his pale brown jacket.

Yelina strutted towards him, pivoted and came to a stop in front of him. She smiled flipping her long curly strands of rich coffee-colored hair back in one movement. She wore a tailored white suit and she looked absolutely ravishing to Horatio's eyes. He noticed her low-cut pink shirt showing some cleavage under her white jacket. She was teasing him, wasn't she? Her fit upper body provoked in him a thirst for desire.

"Detective - " Lieutenant Caine said in an interrogative tone, looking down at the ground and proceeded with politely removing his sunglasses to look at her.

She was shot with those piercing lovable azure eyes. Like two oasis in the desert of his face. Her heart throbbed under her thin shirt. She looked down, as she spoke, nervous about the possibility he would see she was weak in the knees.

"I need to talk to you," her subtle Spanish accent flowed, "but it's not about work -" she shook her head and barely looked at him, catching only a glimpse of his lightly stunned expression.

In a second, his expression had changed, and he smiled gently, looking down at her lustrous lips.

"Hmm." He let out a shy, but husky hum of acknowledgement. He assumed she wanted to talk privately and he understood that completely.

For the past few months, they'd been spending more and more time together and he treasured his time with her. She seemed more shy than him about their blossoming relationship, but he wasn't exactly letting her subtle signals affect him. He tried to stay calm, cool and collected when it came to the gorgeous detective Salas, also known as Raymond Caine's widow. God, 'widow' sounded terrible in his mind. It wasn't so much that they frequently worked together and the rumors seeping through the lab's walls but, more so, the sister-in-law issue that froze Horatio Caine in his emotions towards her. His reputation was the last thing on his mind.

"Shall we?" he asked, suggesting the door, and she nodded, walking along side him.

She loved the way he walked so smoothly, evenly, and quietly. It was different than when he was on a case and carefully calculated each step. Now, he moved naturally; he was relaxed. They reached the door and he opened it for her. Wanting to lead her out with his hand to her lower back, he quickly removed the idea from his head and made a fist of his hand. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his emotions separate from his actions. She overwhelmed his heart, but his mind told him not to act out.

She walked outside and briskly turned to face him. He followed.

She held the strap of her small bag with both hands to her lap. When he stood in front of her, she looked him in the eye and asked if he was busy tonight.

"Ahh, no," he glanced at the ground than looked up at her, furrowing his brow.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for coffee or som'thing -"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said gently, avoiding her disappointment and trying to hide his feelings.

Her lip quivered and she replied: "Let me in, Horatio. Pull down the wall you keep aroun' you. For me." She gestured, placing a hand on her chest.

He looked down and shook his head.

Holding her purse's strap with one hand, she placed her fingers on his cheek making him listen. He immediately gazed into her dark eyes at the touch of her skin against his. He watched as she slowly flapped her long eyelashes. Seconds stood still. He was marvelled by her beauty.

"I know we've talked before and I understood that it had to stay like that between us for a while but -"

He cleared his throat and reached for her hand at his face to bring it down and hold it in his. He was having trouble managing his emotions.

"Yelina, I know-"

"No. No, you don't. I can't go on like this - staying affable. I want more. You want more."

"You know it's not that easy," he said, shifting his weight.

She entered his personal space and whispered in his ear, "For your work as a CSI, you trust your gut; do it for us."

He could feel her soft skin against his cheek, he could smell her hair and felt her heart beating against his chest. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder to caress his nape and as he placed a hand on her lower back to embrace her svelte figure. They tilted their heads forward, foreheads resting against the other.

She smiled, teeth sparkling between her glossy lips. She was waiting for his gentle smile, staring at the lines coming from the sides of his cute little nose down to each corner of his mouth.

"Doesn't this feel nice?" The luscious woman in his arms asked.

"Mmhmm," the thin lines on his face rose upward.

"Yelina -"

"Shhh-" she dropped her bag and placed her fingers on his lips. "I know what you're gonna say-"

She started swaying her hips from side to side. Horatio, feeling uneasy and abashed, removed his hand from her back, but she took it and placed it back again on her lower back. She made him move with her as she hummed the words of Sade's song "By Your Side".

"You think I'd leave your side, baby. You know me better than that. You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees… I wouldn't do that. I'll tell you you're right when you want, and if only you could see into me..."

She continued humming the words:  
"When you're on the outside, baby, and you can't get in, I will show you you're so much better than you know. When you're lost and you're alone, and you can't get back again, I will find you, darling, and I'll bring you home-" She trailed off, falling into him and buried her face in his neck. He could feel her warm breath against his skin as she started singing softly again: "And if you want to cry, I am here to dry your eyes... And in no time, you'll be fine..."  
He slipped his hand up her back and smiled silently.  
The lyrics reaching his ears in a melodious confession, "Oh, when you're cold, I'll be there... Hold you tight to me. Oh, when you're low, I'll be there... by your side, baby."

She stopped swaying, taking a small step back to see his face. He breathed in deeply. He loved her so much.

Sliding down his arm, she grabbed his hand with hers. He didn't dare look at her for a few moments; stuck in extreme adulation for her. Her courage and determination crushed his steel armor.

She told him softly: "If you don't try, how will we ever know? How will we ever move on together?"

At that very instant, his eyelids flushed open and his sapphire eyes caught hers in a gaze. He left her hand and carefully took her face in his hands.

Her skin was warm. He slowly but surely moved his lips towards hers. Their eyes simultaneously closed as their lips touched.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb as they got deeper in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, under his jacket. Their tongues explored and tasted each other. Yelina pulled him even closer and felt the physical effect she had on him. Horatio gradually left her lips as he came back to his senses. He wasn't too proud of his loss of control.

She pulled back and whispered, "Wow."

He smiled gently and told her he'd been meaning to do that for a long time, noticing the soft pink on her eyelids as she glanced at the ground.

"I'm glad you did," she said grinning, looking back into his eyes.

"Yelina, I need you to be patient."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is - I need you to give me some time to sort some things out. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure." She chuckled, "I mean, I will try, but you're so irresistible..."

"Hmm," he answered.

She placed a feathery kiss on his nose.

"And you," he paused, "you are exquisite," he softly rubbed her lower lip with his thumb.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Lieutenant Caine, or I'll do it for you... with my lips."

"Hmm... I'll call you tomorrow, Detective." And, Horatio whispered, "Buenos Noces" in her ear before pulling away.

He held his belt with one hand and walked in the opposite direction towards his Hummer. She immediately turned to watch him leave, touching her lips trying to remember what his kiss felt like. Soft and warm at first, then urging and moist.

He slowly drove by and lifted two fingers off the steering wheel to give her a little wave. She discreetly blew him a kiss.

The next morning, Horatio parked his vehicle along the curb. There it was; the cemetery where his brother was buried. He turned the engine off and got out of the Hummer. Looking about, as he walked towards his brother's grave, he saw all sorts of tombstones and it made him think how he would want to be buried. He stopped and stood in front of the one marked 'Raymond Caine' and saw that Yelina had left flowers beside it. He crouched and touched the beautiful white lilies with two fingers and realized they were still fresh and had been laid there recently.

He rested an elbow on his knee and placed a hand on the headstone, silently talking in his head:

I have to know I did everything I could. I want to be sure that you don't blame me because I still blame myself. I need you to know that it never once crossed my mind to love your wife, but since you're no longer with us, I've come to know that she has strong feelings for me. Maybe, just maybe, I remind her of you. We used to be two, who cared for her and now I am alone. I needed to talk to you, Raymond, before I talk to her. Perhaps it isn't false to say that, secretly, I've always loved Yelina. She wants us to move on and to become intimate. I'm wondering, of all people, if she has moved on, maybe it's time I did. I wonder and worry about how my life would have been if it hadn't turned out this way. And more importantly, does she miss and want you, but she's settled for me? I guess I should go talk to her, huh? I miss you. If I can say so, we all miss you. I'll leave you at peace.

Horatio stood lingering on his thoughts and suddenly had a crooked smile.

"Good idea," he said aloud.

Yelina was doing some sun tanning on the beach, lying on her towel, thinking of none other than Horatio Caine. She craved his compliments and remembered him say "Nice job" once or twice to her. The words resounded in her ears. His deep husky voice made her heart race.

After two years without a man, she needed one, but not just any man; she longed for Horatio. She promised herself to take it slow, to ease in on the situation, but the more time slipped by, the more women Horatio met, the more she grinded her teeth.

She was a strong woman, coping with the loss of her husband, raising a child alone. She maintained a brilliant career even when the rumors surfaced about Ray. However, when it came to H, she was weak. He affected her, more than she wanted to show or even realized she was showing. She was ashamed of the jealousy she felt when women other than Calleigh or Alexx approached him.

Her lieutenant.

She was just about to flip over onto her stomach when her cell phone rang. Sitting up, she reached into her bag and pressed it to her ear.

"Hel-lo?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me," Horatio's low voice was immediately recognized. "Listen. I was wondering if we could get together." He crossed the street and walked in the sand as he talked on the phone.

"Get together. You mean today?" She tried to keep her avidness of seeing him secret. She failed miserably.

"If you're not busy-" he said smiling. He walked casually, eyes hidden by his black sunglasses, head lightly bobbing from side to side as he took long steps. He was wearing grey slacks and a buttoned blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms.

He heard her smile in the phone. "Of course not. Where are you?" she asked bringing her legs up to her mid- section as she watched the waves unfold towards the shore.

He didn't answer.

"Horatio?" she questioned, "Are you there?" She frowned, "Hel-lo? Are you there, Horatio?"

He crouched behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Right here." She was startled and turned away, hiding her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"I should have known you were going to sneak up on me," she laughed.

He chuckled and stood beside her offering her his hand.

"Thank you," she took it gladly and rose up to his height. He noticed her crème-colored bikini.

"That's beautiful," he pointed at her Brazilian cut swimsuit.

"Thanks," she straightened her top.

He took a red rose out from behind his back and gave it to her. She immediately brought it to her nose and let out a sound of appreciation then thanked him, hugging him. He didn't quite know where to put his hands. He still felt uncomfortable and his face was flushed. He knew what she wanted. He saw clearly through her. He'd gotten so good at analyzing behavior that hers was no secret to him. He tried to forget, to wash off the feelings she stirred up in him, but it was overwhelming.

She left his embrace and took his hand in hers.

"Horatio, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine. And you?"

"Horatio -" She reprimanded him, knowing something wasn't right.

He gave in, "There are some things I wanna talk about -"

"Yes - everything in it's own time, huh?" She held his hand and made him sit on her towel with her. He removed his sunglasses and for a long moment, he looked at his hand in hers in his lap and caressed hers with his other hand.

She looked at his caress and then at his face. He turned to her and she saw the deep sadness in his eyes.

"You went to talk to Raymond, didn't you?"

His cheek flinched, "What I need now," he told her gently, "is to talk to you."

"Of course, but you do know I believe you did everything you could."

"It may be true", Horatio went on, "but you know I still carry the blame."

Yelina moved closer to him and gave him another hug.

He received her embrace and continued "I, ah, I have deep feelings for you," he muttered in her hair, "I've always had them, but never dreamed of acting them out."

Yelina loosened her hug and kindly told him, "That's where we are different, Horatio… I only had friendship towards you when I was with Raymond."

"There's something I need to ask you," he said slowly, "Yelina, I want to know, I need to know... do I remind you of him?"

-"You mean, 'have I settled for you'?" She knew exactly what he was asking.

He nodded silently.

"When Ray was killed, the dream I had for us died, a part of me died. I'm happy that, um... No, ah, I feel fortunate to have had the chance to get to know you better."

He wasn't looking at her directly, but a small acknowledgement came from his throat.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to move on. Now," she paused, to grab his attention, "do you remind me of him?" She shook her head, "Not at all. You're not him. He's not you."

Horatio lifted his eyes.

"When I look at you, I see you and only you." Yelina smiled and Horatio tilted his head to look at her.

"Is that so?" he asked, feeling boastful.

"I love you," Yelina said with assurance.

"You know what?" he bit the inside of his lip, "I do too." He took her in his arms. "I do too," he repeated once more as he advanced over her, bringing down on the towel.

He towered her, holding his body a few millimetres from her own. His craving escalated. She looked at him in a desirous way, but he glanced down; backing down. Spacing his legs on each side of her, he reluctantly rose taking her hands and pulling her up with him. She slid over his body, brushing against his thigh and it sent pleasing vibrations through his body. 'Why the disengagement?', she thought, but realized they were in a public place.

"How about we start with lunch?" Horatio asked.

"Sure."

It had been an awfully long draining day and Lieutenant Caine had but a single idea in mind: flee home. He glanced at his watch. 8:07 pm.

He left his office and casually walked past the analysis lab. There, behind the glass window, stood Calleigh Duquesne. He stopped, deciding he would check up on her. He cared deeply for her. CSI's best ballistic whiz, he thought silently. She oozed confidence and pure southern charm. A brainy beauty as he would put it. They had this extremely special bond. Both alike in many ways.

Horatio slowly pushed the door and calmly strode towards Calleigh who faced the printer, back turned from him. Tilting his head, he caught her massaging her left temple then placing a hand on her neck stretching the tight muscles. She looked tired and, by the way her hand was rested on the side of the printer, Horatio knew she was holding on, desperately trying to stay focused. As the results were expelled from the machine in front of her, her head lolled back and she sighed.

"Hey," Horatio said lowly, standing beside her.

Calleigh was taken by surprise, but happily greeted her boss: "Hi. I didn't think anyone was still here-" Her smile was as bright as ever. Her beautiful pearly whites glimmered between her thin pink lips.

Her smile slowly faded as she turned back to grab the paper and silently read the results. Usually, he would ask about the case, but he smiled faintly instead and said: "Someone," he paused for just a second, "is making you work way too hard."

Her smile returned and she shrugged, saying: "I love my job."

"Mmhmm. I can see that," he murmured "You should go home and get some rest, Cal. Will you do that for me?"

Nonchalantly, she replied: "Yeah, I'm almost finished."

"Okay. Good. Let me wish you a good night, then."

"Thanks, you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure will."

That confirmed, Horatio left.

"Cali?" a man's voice yelled out.

Detective Hagen took big long steps heading down the hall of the crime lab. He spotted Calleigh and entered the lab room.

"Hey John." She smiled.

"Cali, do you even know what time it is?"

"Let me stop you right there, John," she lifted her hand at him, "I know I've been here for a while, but I don't want to argue with you right now."

"Sorry. I was just wondering where -"

She cut him off, "Don't worry about me, okay?" She knew he wasn't wondering. He was worried, as always. John Hagen, trying to protect what he valued most: his girlfriend. She pondered on why he was wondering where she was and continued, "I've been here the whole time."

Not that he needed to know that. She liked the concern in his eyes, but didn't appreciate a jealous man. Ever since their argument that was briskly interrupted by Horatio clearing his throat, he'd been trying to figure out what H was so mad about. The explanation for the confrontation between the two men had gone undealt with. He tried to do a recap on his feelings. Was he powerless when he faced Caine's assertive mannerism? Did he feel threatened by Calleigh's relationship with Horatio? Did Horatio keep a grudge on him for having worked Narcs with his brother Raymond who was killed on the job? Was it because he put in for a transfer a week before Raymond was killed? Was Horatio mad because he had no business aggravating Miss Duquesne during her work hours, disturbing her while she processed H's case?

John didn't worry about the fact that Horatio had clearly reduced his manliness to pieces in front of Calleigh, but he felt disgusted with himself for insulting her father. He knew that still stung in the back of her mind and she couldn't believe his total disregard for her feelings over his case.

"Are you goin' home?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded, "Why?"

"I'll drive you."

"No, you know what, Hagen -" Aw, that hurt him; she coldly used his last name to refer to him. "I'm gonna take some alone time, if that's alright -"

"Yeah," he nodded, "sure," he bit his lip, "okay."

"Good."

She turned away from him, rearranging her workplace before leaving for the locker room and then heading home.

"Cali?" John asked as he headed for the door, thinking it was best to just go.

"Yeah," she responded without looking at him.

"Are we okay?" he asked baffled.

"Uh huh."

"Cali, look at me -" He stood in the doorway. She went towards him to exit the lab. Her eyes caught his as he grabbed hold of her.

"Huh, Gorgeous?" he wanted a straightforward answer.

"Everything's fine, John, really. I need some time that's all. Just give me some space."

He kissed her forehead and gently placed a strand of her hair that fell out of place behind her ear.

"Okay. I'm gone. Good night, then?"

She smiled and lightly kissed him before running off to the locker room. He turned and watched her enter before leaving himself.

Horatio threw his keys on the side table as he entered his house. He bent over to untie his shoes and slipped out of them. As he walked upstairs, he took his socks off and threw them in the laundry basket in the bathroom. He slipped out of his jacket and left it on the bathroom counter.

While he undid a few buttons of his shirt and poured a glass of water, Yelina came behind him and stood in the doorway.

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror as he took long gulps of water and noticed her through the mirror. She smiled and walked over to hug him from behind. Arms crossed over his chest, chin on his shoulder, she looked at him in the mirror.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you're home," she whispered in his ear. He groaned, placed the glass on the counter and turned to take her lips between his.

He ran his hand up her bare back. She was wearing only a short satin nightgown, giving him the initiative to boldly advance towards her, making her back up against the wall. He held his arms out, palms flat on the wall on each side of her, leaning into her space.

She giggled, "Don't you have a shower to take?"

"I do-" he said sliding his hand up her leg over her nightgown, lightly bringing it up, sliding over it to feel her breast. She moaned and he told her to turn around. She smiled and, with a bit of hesitation, wondering what he was up to, did as told. He pressed his body against hers, entwined his fingers with hers and held her against the wall only for an instant before backing up and leading her towards the shower. As he regulated the temperature, she undid the rest of his shirt buttons. He slipped out of the rest of his clothes and took her hand to lead her inside. She closed her eyes enveloped in the warmth of the water and of him.

Calleigh arrived home and fell front-first onto her bed. She pulled on the elastic holding her very long one length mane of hair and released her blond locks. Her creamy vanilla blonde hue was splashed across her white bed linen as she rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. There was a full moon outside and a blue glow entering her bedroom through the windows. She didn't feel at peace like she wanted. She thought once home she would feel better, but she didn't. She felt stuck between two waves of identical speeds. She thought a flight into sleep would numb her consciousness and, before she knew it, her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep.

Horatio was lying in bed, hand behind his head, propped up on a pillow. Yelina was lying horizontally in bed, her head resting on Horatio's abdomen. He watched her, gently playing with her hair, still damp from the shower. She stayed still in the obscurity, thinking, then glanced at him.

"Horatio -"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

He cracked up, "well, isn't that the mysterious question."

"Mysterious question?"

"Mmhmm. Women often want to know what men are thinking -"

"You're not going to answer 'nothing', are you?"

He chuckled lightly, "No," he resumed "I'm thinking," he paused, "of how beautiful you are."

"Good answer," she shifted in bed and sat up before him. She blushed as he stared at her nude body.

He noticed her shiver and moved in closer to rub his hands along her arms. He left the bed and she asked, "Horatio?" wondering where he was going. He looked sexy in his black silk boxers and she took the opportunity to get a good look at his rear end. He came back with a white t-shirt and she laughed. He slipped it over her head.

"Here you go. You can sleep in this."

"I'm still cold," she said teasingly, so he sat beside her cradling her in his arms.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered smiling.

3:02 was glowing in red on Horatio's nightstand. Both him and Yelina were asleep. He was lying on his stomach, head facing her with an arm around her waist. She was on her back.

Stretching in her sleep, she suddenly stiffened.

"Ow!" she grabbed hold of her left calf and, shuffling the sheets, she sat up. Horatio awoke and asked what was wrong as he watched her desperately try to get out of bed. "God, this hurts!"

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Ouch. Cramp."

She could barely speak so he took her by the legs and pulled her towards his side of the bed. He helped her stand holding her hands and standing in front of her. She left his left hand and rubbed her calf. She stepped on her tiptoes to stretch her leg muscles.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's going away."

"Good," he told her.

She stumbled to the bed, "I just hope it doesn't start again."

"Here, sit down," he took her leg and massaged her calf.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem. You get these often?" he asked, still kneading her leg muscle.

"Once in a while... last time was a few years ago and I remember having them more frequently when I was pregnant."

"I'm getting to know more of you every day," he said smiling gently.

"Speaking of getting to know you, do you know you grind your teeth when you sleep?"

"No." He smirked, "I had no idea. All the time?"

"No, it's more momentarily, maybe because of stressful dreams-"

"That could be."

She grinned mischievously, "Let me relieve some of that stress you carry into your dreams," she said locking lips with his, lying on top of him. The kiss was blissful and Horatio had a surge of excitement. She intoxicated him. Yelina felt the warmth building in the pit of his stomach as their passion for one another rose. That night, they gave an earful to their neighbors.

The end


End file.
